Together
by D is for Dynamite
Summary: This is my first fanfic! And i suck at summeries! There's a little Ooc with Kurenai and Kakashi! But you should really read n review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters in naruto!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hey, where ya goin'?" yelled Kurenai as she ran past a deep-in-thought Asuma and Gemma. Talking about girls that they've '_did'_. 

"Hello, I know you hear me!" She was starting to get irritated, not to mention exhausted from running after the must-be deaf jounin.

"Kakashi Hatake, if you don't turn around this ista---." She was nearly out of chakra. She bent over to get a breather. But when she lifted her head up, he was gone!

"What! He was just…right in…I mean…" Kurenai befuddled.

'Poof' 

"Sorry, I would have turned around sooner, but I saw Jiraiya trying to peek into the girls shower room again. I think he can find better sources for his book." Kakashi said with a cheeky grin.

Kurenai sat there perplexed at kakashi's sudden appearance.

"Kurenai?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea, that's Jiraiya for ya. Always trying to get some "data" for his book. I don't even think he can control himself sometimes." Kurenai said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yea, well you were going to ask me something?"

"Oh, yea, well me and some of the jounins were gonna go to the Forest of Death, for old times sake and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Kurenai happened to push out in one breath.

'_The forest of death! Of all places, why there!'_

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name.

"Oh, well those brats won't be back for another 3 days so…. why not! Meet me at the entrance to forest—No! Meet me here at the bridge; we can walk there together. Kakashi said as he made a U-turn to his place.

'Together' 

- - - - - - - -

'Together, now why would Kakashi won't to walk…together?' Kurenai pondered as she lay on her big, red sofa.

:flashback:

"_Oh yea, well me and some of the other jounins are gonna go to the Forest of death, for old times sakes and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" I barley pushed out before I ran out of breath. _

_I sat there looking at Kakashi…looking into space._

"_Kakashi" I asked._

"_Oh, well those brats won't be back for another 3 days so…why not! Meet me at the entrance to the forest---No! Meet me here, we can walk there together." I watched him turn around, assuming he was going to his place. _

:end flashback:

Kurenai indolently sat up and looked at the cloak.

"Well I have another hour or so…might as well take a shower and then have a little nap."

She walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped in.

"Oh duh! My pajamas!"

She stepped out of the bathroom, flitching at the sudden scuttle of cold air.

She stepped into the bedroom and pulled at her dresser.

'Damn thing's so old that I can't even open the---."

She suddenly felt herself slipping against the cold, now wet tile.

"_Thump"_

_Darkness-----_

"Oh man, my head what happened?"

"Kurenai?"

"What time is it?"

"Kurenai?"

"Oh no! Kakashi I wa----."

"KURENAI!"

Hun? What the----Kakashi?"

"Hi! Are you ok?"

"Oh umm…yea! Uh, how long have you been here?"

"Um like…30 or 45 minutes."

"30 to 45 minutes! Kakashi I'm sooooo sorry. I don't even----."

Kurenai froze as she felt a blush arises on her cheeks. She had remembered she was taking a shower---Fully Naked!

Kakashi saw this and turned his head, knowing why.

"Ugh! This is sooo embarrassing!" Kurenai yelled as she felt tears running down her face.

Kakashi turned around at her sudden voice change and saw her against the wall crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? You have a towel on!" Kakashi said without any kind of compassion in his voice.

Kurenai was too caught up in herself to notice she did have a towel wrapped around her.

After about 15 minutes of crying her eyes out. Kurenai looked up to see Kakashi gone. She looked up and notices a note on her couch.

It read:

_Kurenai, _

_You can meet me at the gate when you're feeling better._

_With love,_

_Hatake Kakashi._

"With love…"

* * *

**Well thanks for reading the dumbest story written by me. This is my first fanfic eva! So go kinda easy on me...thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Ollette! **

**Chapter 2**

-------

Kakashi and Kurenai decided to meet at the gate after the incident at kurenai's apartment

When Kakashi finally arrived, even though ever one wasn't surprised at his lateness, was stunned that Kurenai wouldn't even look at him.

'_Wow, is she still upset about that shower thing_?'

When Kakashi had turned his attention away from Kurenai, he saw some familiar faces:

Gemma

Anko

Asuma

Kurenai

Hayate

Ibiki

Gai

And another girl with long, dark brown hair and green eyes was sitting arcos on a big rock. She must have been with Gemma, because she kept staring at him. I think she said her name was Ollette.

"Ok, now that we're all here we can start the game. Which is gonna be Hide-n-go seek!" Anko said with an evil smirk.

"Hide-n-Seek? That's such a Bab—."Asuma was interrupted by Anko to his frustrations.

"Let me finish! Anyway, like I was saying. We're gonna play my version of Hide-n-Seek." Anko had the most devilish grin on her face.

'_Uh-oh!' _thought Hayate.

"Yea, uh oh is right! So the whole point is that the person's who it has to try to K-O everyone, before times out! The last one conscious wins!"

"What kind of game is that?"

"My game! Now who wants to be it?" Anko looked around.

Kakashi raised his hand.

"I volunteer…Gai!"

"WHAT! WELL, I WIL TAKE THIS AS AN HONOR AND IF I DO NOT FUFILL THIS GOAL, THAN I WILL RUN AROUNG KONAHONA 500 TIMES!" Gai yelled out.

"Alright we get it, now let's get some ground rules:

If you're it, _Gai,_ than you have to at least attempt to try to get everyone "out".

The person getting attacked, I mean…_tagged_. Can use force against the attacker, I mean…the person's who it!

And last, let's try not to slaughter each other!

With that everyone slit into the forest.

"Gai, count to 100."

"I WIL COUNT TO 500 IF IT…"

"Just start counting!"

**In the forest:**

"Hayate, where are we going?" Anko glared at her twin brother wrathfully.

"Gai won't be able to find us if we find him first!" Hayate jumped through the bushes.

"Hayate, sometimes I'm ashamed to be your twin sister." Anko said furiously.

"Well nobody told you to go and get a DNA test and uncover that I was." Hayate yelled silently.

"Hayate, I am not gonna bicker over this with you!" Anko yelled a little too loudly.

"Ha! Got you too (two) Get it!" Gai started laughing at his O-so corny joke.

"Shit!"

* * *

**On the other side of the forest:**

"Kakashi I really think we would do better if we split up." Kurenai turned her head, scared of what his reaction would be.

"Kurenai listen, I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to make you…upset."

Kurenai turned her head to see Gemma and 'Ollette' doing some serious making out on the branch of a big oak tree.

"So I just wanted to say that---are you even listening? Kurenai!" Kakashi felt her put her small hand over his mask.

"Shhhhh!"

Kakashi looked around the tree and saw what Kurenai had seen earlier.

Suddenly, Gemma pulled away and looked up.

"What?" Ollette asked.

"There's somebody here, I can sense their chakra."

Gemma jumped down the tree to where Kakashi and Kurenai were and then out of nowhere. Kakashi turned to Kurenai and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

"Oh, it's just you guys---hey! What are you doing?" Gemma looked at the grinny Kakashi and the blushed, yet perplexed Kurenai.

"Oh man, you caught us! You won't tell will you?" Kakashi said while scratching his temple.

"Well sense you two make such a good couple and I'm an aficionado of making out myself."

"_I bet you are_." Kakashi unintentionally said out loud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So were cool?"

"As ice!" And with that Gemma took Ollette in his arms and jumped off.

"Whoa, that was close wasn't it…?" Kakashi suddenly felt Kurenai's hand on his face again. But not on his mask like before…

_Slap!_

"What the hell was that?" Kurenai was fuming.

"Listen, I had to do something and I …" Bye the time Kakashi turned around Kurenai was gone.

"Great, now that's two things I have apologize for!"

* * *

**Well sorry for those who had to read this horrible story! (lol) Well the 3rd one will be here in a week or so...See ya!**

**(P.S.: thanks for the reviews on the 1st one. Yall didn't have to lie and say it was good! (j/k)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kakashi turned the corner and looked up at the sky. 

"Women!" He screamed to the clouds.

It was sultry and soaked outside. It had been almost three weeks since he had seen Kurenai, let along converse to her!

"Man, I what bad funking luck! I mean, every time I try doing something to show her how I feel---." Kakashi stopped as he notice a shadow sitting in front of the KIA memorial.

"Hayate why did you have to go? Nobody told you to go and kill yourself. God Damnmint! Ugh, I hate you for that!" Kurenai slammed her head against the rock, causing it to split open.

"Ugh, owwww! God, why are these things happening to me? Why?"

Kakashi stared in alarm as he watched his friend (or former friend) have a nervous break-down.

Kurenai started slamming her head down on the ground. Until finally, she knocked herself out.

'_Kurenai…'_

* * *

"Huh, where am I?" Kurenai sat up in an unknown, but very comfortable bed. 

"Where am I?"

Kurenai sat up and saw a figure sitting on the window side.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

She got up and walked over to him. But she notices something different about him. Well one, he had on a plain white tee-shirt with some brown board shorts. He had his headband off, so his hair swung loosely around his head. And finally, he didn't have his mask on! But his spirit, it was abnormally…dark!

Kurenai blushed as she notice just how cute Kakashi really was without is mask.

She looked down on the floor, thankful that's its dark so Kakashi can't see her blushing.

"Kakashi, why did you bring me here?"

"Would you have rather me leave you there unconscious and bleeding?"

Kakashi turned his head so that he was looking Kurenai straight in the eye. She

had never seen Kakashi so serious. It kinda petrified her.

"Answer the question!" He gave her a direct order.

"No, but…I…It was just a simple question! Why are you making such a freakin' big deal about?" Kurenai was the maddest she had ever been at Kakashi.

Kakashi kept staring at her, as if he could kill her right now and then.

"Answer the question." Kurenai mimicked.

Kakashi lunged at Kurenai and grabbed her hands, putting them above her against the wall.

"Kakashi let me go! What are doing?" Kurenai squirmed to break lose but his grip was too tight.

"Let me answer your question with a few of mine!" Kakashi turned away from Kurenai, not letting his grip go.

"Why is it that I can't ever get my point across?"

"Why is it that I always mess up somehow?"

"Why is it that I can't tell you I love you?"

Kurenai saw a small tear flow down his face.

"You love me?"

Kakashi slowly let go of her hands and stated walking towards the door. Kurenai ran after him.

"Answer the question,"

"_Yes."_

And with that he poof off.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled his name all night, just to get no response.

* * *

Kurenai woke up in a white room. 

"Where am I?" She sat up and saw Asuma, Gemma, Anko, and Hayate staring at her.

"What? Where is Kakashi?" She looked around the room.

_No answer_

"Where is he?" She attempted to step out of the hospital bed but was pushed down by a hand.

"Kurenai, you need to get better. That wound on your head looks really bad." Asuma said to her.

"I don't need to do anything but find Kakashi!" She jumped out of the bed.

'_You aren't the only one.'_

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter! Thanks again for the reviews...Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Kakashi, where are you going?" Kurenai yelled out over the thunderous roars of the lava. _

_The sky was blood red with no clouds in sights. But yet it was raining! Kurenai and Kakashi stood on a high ledge. The lava ocean beneath them treating to erupt at any minute like a rampant volcano. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kurenai screamed as her hot tears fell down her face. _

"_If you can't love me, than nobody can." Kurenai bawled even more as she heard the words coming out of her companion's mouth like a bomb plummeting out of the sky. _

_Suddenly, he walked off the cliff, falling into the flaming pit._

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

Kurenai woke up panting in a not red, but white room.

"Wow, that was some hell of a dream!"

Kurenai looked around. She hated hospitals. She hated the way they look, smell, and …them period! And after being stuck in one for the last 2 weeks, she now despised them. She stuck her head out of the door into the empty hallway.

"God, it's so quiet."

She jumped back into the bed, closing her eyes going into slumber.

'_Kakashi, where are you?'_

* * *

"We've looked everywhere! We can't seem to find him." 

"Were could he had gone?"

"It's been weeks since anyone has seen him."

Tsunande rubbed her head in annoyance as the jounin kept questioning her about the whereabouts of Kakashi.

"He couldn't have got that far!"

"Maybe he's at someone's residence."

"Why did he leave in the first place?"

Tsunande's head popped up at the last question.

"That is a good question, does anyone know exactly _why _he left?" She looked around the room at the puzzled looks on the jounin faces.

_'I think I know one person who might have something to do with it'_

* * *

Kurenai fumbled with the remote, trying to find something good to watch on TV. 

"Only two more days in this place and I'm getting my happy ass up out of here!" She turned the TV off and lay on her side. She hadn't got any sleep in a while. She kept thinking about you-know-who.

'That dream…

:flashback:

"_If you can't me, than nobody can." I started crying so bad now that I thought I was gonna throw up my stomach, listing to those dreadful words come out of his mouth._

_Then out of nowhere, he jumped of the cliff we where standing on. _

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

:end flashback:

Kurenai was unexpectedly snapped out of her deliberation when the nurse came in.

"Are you doing ok? I guess it's about time to take your pill. Here, let me get you some water."

Kurenai rolled her eyes she hated taking that pill. It was as big as a pecan!

The nurse gave her the hatred pill and a cup of water.

"I'll be back in few to check up on you. And oh yea, there are someone here to see you." She turned around, leaving the door slightly open.

'_Could it be?'_

Kurenai sat up, only to be disappointed in who she _didn't_ see.

She looked around to see Asuma kneeling in front of her, with Tsunande and Gemma accompanying him.

"Kurenai, we think that you had something to do with kaka---." He stopped when he saw her turned her head, tears threatening to come poring out of her eyes.

He looked to the ground, trying to find a way to apologize.

Tsunande looked at Asuma frustrated.

'_I don't have time for this!'_

When Kurenai turned her head, she saw the hokage up in her face with an annoyed look on her face.

"Look, I know you and him had…something going on. So if you know anything. Now would be the time."

Kurenai turned her head at the demanding hokage, like she did Asuma.

"Kurenai Yuhhi, if you don't open your mouth and tell me something. I swear to god I will strip you of all you rankings!" She was fuming now.

"Go ahead, I don't have an damn clue where he is!"

Tsunande stepped back, looking at her with question.

'_Well, she would have told me at that last threat.' _Tsunande stepped back, considering that maybe Kurenai was telling the truth.

"Well, if you ever find any information about it. You promise to report it to me?" Tsunande looked at the disturbed women.

"Yes ma,am…

Tsunande U-turned, signaling Gemma and Asuma to follow.

"My ass!"

* * *

Kurenai was throwing clothes everywhere, cursing herself for all the clothes she has. 

"Where are those darn wraps? I know the where here somewhere."

After packing everything, she sat on her bed looking at her now turned up side down room. She sighed as she flopped on the bed, the events yesterday going true her head.

_:yesterday:_

Kurenai passed by the hospital after recently being released.

"Glad to get out of that hell hole!" She shook her head, just to have it pop up as she heard her name.

"Kurenai has to know something about the where about of him." She leaned in closer as she listened to the two figures chatter to each other in the Sakura tree.

"Yea, I think that's one of the reason's why he left! I mean—why else would he just go off like that?" Kurenai was starting to get frustrated. About to abscond, she turned around at the recent comment.

"Well Anbu is leaving in three days. I want you and her to go with them." The voice sounded more serious than before.

"What! Are you sure about that? I mean----she was pretty tentative the last time you talked to her. Kurenai was defiantly gonna stay now!

"Yes. I think she would be really helpful."

"But---."

"My decision is set! Now go tell her the…news." The figure nodded and jumped off. The other figure sat there in the tree. Kurenai just sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh."

Kurenai crawled back as the figure slowly came down from the tree. It was then Kurenai realized it was Hokage Tsunande.

"I know you will do the right thing…Kurenai."

* * *

**Yea! I know i said it was my last chapter but---so Many people kept complaining and begging me to make another so...Here you go! I think i'm gonna make one more chapter after this! See ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Title: Together**

**Sorry that it took soo long I had other things to do! Well here u go...**

* * *

"Bye Kurenai Sensei!" Kurenai looked back as she waved goodbye to the nearly teary-eyed no longer timid Hinata.

All around she saw people hugging and waving goodbye, mostly to the Anbu people.

"Why are they making such a big drama over this? It isn't like we're going on an A-class mission!" Kurenai turned around as she saw the Hokage strolling toward them. She looked like she was having a hangover!

"Tsunande sensei you wouldn't have this problem if you weren't always gambling and drinking sake!" Shizune's put her hands on her hips as she looked at the disturbed woman.

"I wasn't gambling _and_ drinking sake, I was gambling over sake! Thank you very much"

Shizune slammed her head into the near bye tree. After she was done she walked over to where Asuma, Kurenai, and Gemma were standing.

"Sorry, someone was having midnight activities and now is a mess!" Shizune pointed towards Tsunande. She handed them their stuff and turned signaling the attention of the rest of the Anbu.

"Ok, you all know that every mission weather D or A you will always risk your lives. Today is one of those days; you will be split up into three groups, each with a team leader. I will call out the names of the groups now. I repeat it so you better listen up!" Shizune pulled out a list and started calling out the names. Gemma and Asuma turned back around and started whispering to each other.

"I don't even know why hokage told her to come! She has a personal tie with him. Wouldn't that keep you distracted or something?" Gemma looked at Asuma and chuckled a little.

"Idiot! That's only when your on the same team with the person. And that's one of the reasons why she told her to come. She knows just as well as we—I do that Kurenai wants to find him just as bad as we do." He turned around to see if anyone was listening before he continued.

"I heard that he and Kurenai…you know!" He playfully shrugged Asuma.

"Gemma is that all you think about? And you call me the idiot!"

"Hey I never called you an idiot, even though you kinda are!" Gemma looked up as he turned his head smirking.

"Gemma I ought to…"

"Hey are you three listening, I'm about to call out your team?" Shizune glared at them.

'_Three?'_ Gemma and Asuma thought.

They looked around to see Kurenai standing behind them, staring furiously at the two.

* * *

Kurenai looked at the sun and sighed. It was only early morning and it was already started to feel like they were in the Sierra Dessert. She pulled out her water bottle and took a sip. 

"Ack! It's hot!" She drew the bottle on the ground and put her face in her hands. Gemma turned around and nudged Asuma.

'_So she's already breaking down.'_

Kurenai looked up to see Asuma staring at her.

"What?" Asuma turned around, blushing slightly.

"Oh, nothing! I was just starting to get worried when you slammed you water bottle into the ground." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm freakin' peachy!" She rolled her eyes and sped up her paste.

'O………..K! Well what did she say?" Gemma looked at Asuma questionly. Asuma looked at him for a minute.

"She's…peachy."

"What?"

"Hey you guys we're gonna rest for the day and wake up around dawn." The Anbu caption looked back at everyone.

"Thank the damn lord!" Kurenai slammed her stuff on the ground. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. She had 27 text messages.

"What…" She was caught off guard as Gemma threw an apple at her signaling her to walk over there. She slammed her phone shut and stomped over there.

"What!" She erased the dirty look on her face as she saw the worried one on Gemma's.

"Gemma…" She stopped as Gemma shot a piercing look at her.

"Kurenai, I don't know weather you're on you…granny or what but---." He was stopped as Kurenai started ranging again.

"And to think that I actually thought you were being serious." Kurenai felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"I am serious Kurenai! I know you're going through a really hard time with Kakashi gone and all---."

"What do you mean you know? Cause you heard him and me had…Sex! Who the heck are you to tell me that you know? You know…Shit!" She stormed off crying into a small forest.

"Kurenai, wait!" Gemma was about to run after her when he felt someone grip his arm. It was Asuma.

"Let her go man…"

* * *

Kurenai pushed through the bushes. 

"Gah! I hate my freakin' life1 I just wish everyone would leave me alone and stay the heck out of my business." She jumped into a near-by tree. Looking up at the now dark sky, she could see the stars come out one by one.

"Man I wish I could hop on one of those and skyrocket out of here!" She closed her eyes as she slowly reached for her weapon pouch. She pulled out a kunai and angled it at her heart.

"I just can't take it anymore!" She turned her head as she slowly ran the cold metal across her stomach. A red line of blood appeared.

"Wouldn't you rather do it fast and get it over with/" Kurenai's head shot up as she tried to find the source of the voice that startled her.

"What? Who are you, and what are you doing here? Just leave me alon---." She felt a cold, strong hand cover her mouth.

"I said, wouldn't you rather do it fast and get it over with?" He stepped out of the shadows only to have Kurenai gawk at whom she saw.

"Hey, where missing one nin." The Anbu caption said as he turned his head toward Asuma and Gemma arguing by a tree…

"Do you know what you're doing? You just let her get away1" Gemma stared at Asuma looking toward then ground.

"Yea she got away but she had an logic reason?" He answered with his eyes still set on the ground.

"What! I was trying to help her but and---." Gemma was cut off but Asuma sudden voice change.

"Oh so now you have empathy for her? Don't give me that bullshit Gemma!' Gemma stared in query at Asuma's last comment.

"Well what happens when Anbu asks where she is, huh? Asuma thought about Gemma's question.

"Well…" Asuma started.

"She'll be captured and in-prisoned" Gemma blurted out.

"But isn't that were she would want to be?" I mean…that's were he'll be after they find him." Asuma said in a quiet tone.

"Yea, that's if they find both of them." Gemma walked up to where Kurenai had jumped off.

"She couldn't have gone far. Maybe if I…" Gemma felt Asuma grab the back of his shirt.

"What now, you're gonna stop me?" Gemma looked up at him questionly.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to…"

* * *

"What are doing? Put me down! Kakashi you better put me down this instant or else!" Kurenai started punching and kicking him until he stopped. 

"Well it's about time!" Kurenai jumped off and looked at the worrisome look on kakashi's face.

"Kakashi what's wrong with you." She turned her head to see 10 rock ninja in fighting position below them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hatake." One of the rock nin said.

Kurenai looked up at Kakashi again.

"Kakashi what are they talking about? Do you know them?" She still didn't get an answer to her annoyance.

"Haven't seen that mask in about an decade!" Another rock nin commented.

'_Decade?'_ Kurenai was still lost.

"Yeah, if I'm not wrong…then tomorrow will be the death anniversary of those two brats, right?" It wasn't until then that Kurenai knew what they were talking about.

:flashback:

"Hey Shizune, have you seen Asuma?" Kurenai looked at the raven-haired girl. She looked like she had just seen the grim reaper

"Shizune what's wrong?" She looked at the girl, still not responding. Then she heard her take a deep breath.

"Hayate told me to go to the hospital…something happened to Kakashi." She put her face in her hands as she felt herself starting to cry.

"What? Where are Rin and Orbito? What happened?" Before Shizune could answer to Kurenai's bundle of questions. She fell down and started crying.

'Shizune, answer me!" Kurenai yelled, tears threating to come out of her eyes.

"They're…they…" Shizune couldn't stop the tears coming out of her.

"They're…Rin and Orbito…they're dead!

"Oh my god…they're the people who…you cretins! Kurenai ran toward them, full blast with kunai in her hand that she was using earlier.

"KURENAI!" Kakashi jumped toward her and blocked her.

"Move! What are you doing? They're the ones who…" Kakashi grabbed her and "poofed" off!

* * *

Asuma and Gemma jumped through the woods. 

" Ok---we have until sunrise to find her. After that, Anbu will find out that she's and now us are gone. Then all our asses are dead!' Gemma nodded as jumped faster.

'Now where would she be?' Asuma was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as something passed them very fast!

"What was that?" Gemma looked at Asuma who had a stunned look on his face.

"Wait a minute. Was that…" Gemma stopped as he heard a familiar yell.

"Kakashi put me down! I don't know what's up with you and picking people up now and days. But you need to…" He stopped and threw her down on the ground.

"Kakashi!" Gemma finished.

Kurenai sat up, rubbing her now brushed butt, and looked at Kakashi.

"What's your problem? I was trying to get some serious revenge on them and you just run away…like a coward!" She put her hands on her hips. Kakashi stilled had his back to her not answering her question. He turned around and to look her in the eye.

"Revenge? Why would you want revenge? They were my teammates. I was the reason they got sent on the mission. I was the one who had to spend sleepless night, trying to kill myself! I'm the reason …they're dead." He stopped as Gemma and Asuma and Gemma jumped down to meet them.

'Kakashi…'

"Hey! Where have you been Kurenai? You too Kakashi! Look, if we head back now maybe the hokage want go nuts on you for leaving." Asuma said.

"I'm not going back!" Kakashi whispered.

Kurenai, Gemma, and Asuma looked up at the silver head jounin as they heard his last comment

"Say what! This is almost as crazy as when you told me…" She stopped as she realized Gemma and Asuma were paying attention.

"What did he say?" Gemma asked.

"He said…he loved me." Gemma and Asuma looked at each other.

"No, I said I 'love" you." Kakashi corrected her.

"So does that mean…you still do? Because I…I—love…you." Kurenai's face was as red as a boiled cherry!

Kakashi stared at her as Gemma and Asuma watched.

'This is just like those soap operas that they show on TV." Gemma whispered to Asuma.

"Oh, well…that's great because I still love you too!" Kakashi ran over to her and brought her in a big embracive hug!

'Ummm…didn't know ya had an soft side Kakashi.' Asuma and Gemma thought at the same time.

He pulled back and stared at her. She leaned in and kissed him!

He looked at her shocked, a blush appearing on his face. It wasn't until they heard the other two gagging that they turned around.

"Well, so you think the Hokage won't bite off my head?" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well I think she can make an exception…for love!"

* * *

**hey i know I took 4-ever but at least i did it. Unlike some people(lena a.k.a.n Fallenearth bound angel!) you were patient and didn't consatly annoy me and send crude messages about how long i was taking! See ya!**


End file.
